


Tokens of Love

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, sokka is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: A scrapbook of memories. A Polaroid camera. And one unforgettable summer.Requested from tumblr: Can you do a Suki x Male reader where the two of them are on vacation on Kyoshi Island and the reader has a Polaroid camera which he will use to take pictures of the vacation, the Gaang and the girl of the Gaang whom he has a crush on : Suki ?
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Suki (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader, Ty Lee & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tokens of Love

Laughing, you ran towards the beach house, your trusty Polaroid hanging around your neck. When you finally reached the steps leading to the porch, you were tackled by a playfully angry Suki. “Hey, what did I say about taking pictures of me without asking,” she said with a laugh.

“I know I said I wouldn’t, but I just had to! You were having so much fun building that sandcastle,” you smiled. “ Besides. you know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words!”

“Fine, you can keep the picture,” she said with a chuckle, “but just ask me next time.”

“Oh _alright_ ,” you huffed, getting up from the steps. Stepping inside the house, you instantly felt a bit cooler. Grabbing a cold drink from the kitchen, you took a refreshing sip. 

“I’m going to head back outside,” Suki said, turning to face you. “I’m trying to get some sun before Mai and Ty Lee have their ultimate volleyball tournament. You won’t want to be anywhere near there when they’re playing,” she laughed. 

The moment she was out of the kitchen, you quickly scurried over to your room. Kneeling down, you pulled a scrapbook out from underneath your bed. Opening it, you smiled at all the pictures of Suki and the gang you had compiled. On a clean page, you took the freshly printed Polaroid of her and glued it neatly in the center. 

“Hey dude, whatcha doing?” Sokka’s voice in the doorway made you jump. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” you answered, snapping the book closed. Sliding it back under the bed, you breathed a sigh of relief, assuming your actions had gone unnoticed. 

“That didn’t _look_ like ‘nothing’”, he replied, suspicion creeping into his voice. Walking over, he crouched down next to you. Looking under the bed, he grinned. “See, I watched you stash something under there.” 

You sighed, pulling out the book. The cover still needed a bit of decorating, you noted. “Fine, I’m making a scrapbook for Suki. It’s filled with Polaroid pictures and sketches and dried flowers.” Rubbing the back of your neck nervously, you blushed. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

“I know she will! So, are you going to write some kind of sappy love letter at the end?”

“What? No, Suki and I are just-”

He cut you off. “Just friends. Yeah I know, but it’s totally obvious you like her.” 

You grimaced, “It’s that bad, huh?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “but if it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure she likes you back."

Eyes lighting up, you broke into a smile, “You really think so? Because I may have already written a love letter in the scrapbook.”

Sokka smiled, “Trust me on this one, I know it.” The back door slammed and you heard footsteps approaching. Quickly shoving the book back under your bed, you nudged Sokka.

“Act normal, even if it’s not Suki. I don’t want the others to know yet.” He nodded in response before faking a laugh, and you cringed. Sokka certainly wasn’t meant to be an actor. Luckily, the one to appear in the doorway was Ty Lee, and breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t catch on to his act so easily. 

“Hey guys, I was wondering if either of you wanted to join the volleyball game? Mai said it’d be more fun if more people played.”

“I’m a bit busy right now, but I’m sure Sokka would be interested!” You smiled, and Sokka scowled at you. 

“He’s not that busy,” Sokka interjected, before glancing back at you.

“Great! I’ll see you both on the beach in a few minutes,” she exclaimed, before twirling around and leaving the room.

Well, this would certainly be interesting. 

As you walked towards the beach, Suki stopped you. “Hey, could I borrow your camera? Apparently two idiots agreed to join the volleyball game. I need to get some pictures of that.” 

You glanced down, not sure what to say. “Well, uh, Sokka and I are those two idiots.”

“Well then, may I pretty please borrow your camera, because this is something that needs to be remembered for years to come.” 

You rolled your eyes, “It’s on my nightstand, but I don’t know if it will capture the action as well as your phone camera would.”

“I just want something printed out, for posterity,” she laughed. She then turned and went inside the house. 

The hall leading to the room you were staying in was lined with framed photos, commemorating different summers your group spent on the island. Quite a few depicted Suki when she was younger, as she grew up on Kyoshi. 

She entered the room, and noticed the nightstand was bare. “Hm, I thought he said that’s where he put it,” she mumbled to herself. Taking a sweeping look around the room, she still couldn’t locate it. That was strange. Your room was fairly clean, at least compared to some of the others, so it shouldn’t be this hard to find something. 

Walking over to the window, she threw open the curtains. Light spilled into the room, and she once again searched, Finally, the camera’s strap caught her eye. The thick, black rope was sticking out from under your bed. 

She knelt down and pulled the camera out. Along with it came a scrapbook with a blank cover. Feeling conflicted, she set the camera on the nightstand. Would it hurt if she just took a peek? Curiosity got the best of her, and she flipped the book open. 

A collection of Polaroid photos were sprawled through the pages. With every turn of the page, memories she had almost forgotten were unfolding in front of her. As she finally reached the end, she noted a letter. And it was addressed to her.

Reading the words you had written made her heart practicality soar. After all your years of friendship she had never expected you to return her feelings.

There was only one problem, how could she bring this up to you. She couldn’t just walk up to you and say “Oh hey, while I was searching for your camera I stumbled across a scrapbook with a very personal letter in it. Instead of being a good person I read it! By the way, I like you too.” 

“Hey Suki, I was wondering if you’d seen-” Sokka stopped talking when he saw what she was holding. “Where’d you find that,” he asked, trying to act casual.

“Oh, this, right,” she blushed, “it was under the bed. I was looking for the camera and I uh, stumbled across this.”

Sokka sighed, “So you clearly read it.”

“What am I supposed to do? I like him a lot Sokka, but I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t. Just be honest.” The door leading towards the house slammed shut and they both flinched. “Here he comes now, tell him the truth.” With that, he went in the other direction, leaving Suki alone, still holding the scrapbook. 

She got up from where she was sitting, glancing towards the door. There was only one real way to face this. Scrapbook in hand, she walked into the hall.

“Suki, I was just wondering where you,” you stopped talking and your face fell. “Where did you get that?”

“I was looking for the camera. It wasn’t on the nightstand, it had been pushed under the bed. When I got it out, the scrapbook came with it. I didn’t mean to intrude, but I was curious. I read what you wrote and-” 

You cut her off, “You don’t have to say it. I knew you wouldn’t feel the same way,” you sighed.

“What are you talking about? I _do_ feel the same way, I’ve liked you, as more than a friend, for a while now.” She stepped forward and took your hand in hers. “I never said anything because I didn’t want to mess things up. I love you.” 

Your heartbeat sped up as you looked into her eyes. Leaning forward slightly, your lips brushed hers before they met in a perfect kiss. 

When you finally separated, she smiled. “The scrapbook is beautiful, and now that I know about it, how about we work on the last few pages together?”

“That sounds wonderful,” you replied. “There’s a volleyball game that Sokka’s about to lose, and I’m sure those would be some memorable photos.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be joining him,” she smirked.

“I could,” you mused, “but why should I when I have a beautiful girlfriend to watch from the sidelines with?” Draping an arm over her shoulders, you walked towards the beach. This would be a summer you’d never forget.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun request to write! I also noticed a very critical lack in Suki fics so I might write some more in the future! Requests are still open, just check out my Prompt List on my tumblr @thenewlarislynn! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
